


Lucky

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Immigration & Emigration, Islands, Light Angst, POC Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After a bad break up, you decide to take some time off in your mother’s home-town, a small island with an even smaller community of fishermen, to take time for yourself and to sort out your thoughts.Meeting Bucky Barnes wasn’t exactly in your plans, neither was becoming his friend, but maybe that is exactly what you need right now.





	Lucky

  


You left the car and stretched your arms above your head. The flight, the stop and the whole drive were very tiring, and you were looking forward to crashing on your new bed and sleeping for a whole day.

The day felt like an adventure or a dream you were still in. The house in the little town was what the pictures had claimed it was: the Crown beach was just a few steps from you and looked like everything the pictures had depicted. Just in the morning – or what was supposed to be morning to you, you didn’t know what time it was any more – you were in your hometown, hugging your father goodbye and trying to keep yourself from crying your way to the plane.

You had stopped in the mainland to get your – almost – new car with your uncle, but that was everything before you were on your way driving from the capital to the small island and then the village. You were exhausted and fell asleep the moment your head hit the pillows – still in the sweats you’d wear in the plane.

Your mother – the oldest of two children – was an immigrant, born and raised in this very house along with your uncle. Both had ended up leaving after a certain age and, while she left the country and married your father, he’d just moved to the closest big capital, which was just a relatively short car drive away, and visited the US regularly to see you or attend important occasions. Which included your wedding, but he would need to either sell his seats or find another program to the day after what had happened.

The night was long and without dreams. When you woke up the next day, your phone was buzzing from all the messages you were receiving and it was already another day. Considering you had fallen asleep when the sun was still up, you had been out for at least 15 hours, if not more.

Your arm reached out for the opposite side of the bed with a smile, searching for a body or at least residual warmth from a night well slept, and your eyes snapped open when you realised nothing was there.

Oh, yes. You had your own bed now. No one to share it with.

Maybe you should get a cat. It would be nice in such a big house.

You faced the ceiling for a moment, sighing before standing up. You had a long day ahead of you.


End file.
